


X3 X3 We're All Gonna Die!!!

by Melodyheartbreak01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyheartbreak01/pseuds/Melodyheartbreak01
Summary: Willow Magicae meets a ton of hot guys and gurls!!! But what will happen when she's forced to choose between them??? Read to find out, X3!!!(A crack fic I wrote because I was bored)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Willow Magicie meets the word!!!!1!1!

My name iz Willow Magcae, and I was only 21 yers old when i went to Desu Desu Kawaii Prezents, a k-Pop studio with tonz of k-pop idol names, like Kawaii Boy Band Party and Sugoi Boys!!! At firzt, I was confuzzled about why a Kpop studio would have a Japanese name, but I let's it go!!!

So j walked to the entrance, and I saw the mostest hot man at the receptionists desk!!! And when he saw me at his dezk, he gave me a kizz on the cheek!!!! "Hello, Mawillow Magice." He said, in his deep voce, he had dark purples eyes under his glasses shine. "Hello, sir, I'm Willo Magicar!!!! I was the lucky contestent to win the contezt last fall, X3!" I said, flipping my goreous blone hair. "Well, hat's strange, a girl has bever won a contezt to be in a band here, -W-." He said, twirling a puece of my lucieous black hair. "I know, right!!!!! I can't believe I'm going on tor with Neko Sakura Watashi!!!1!1! XD!" I said, pulling his elegnt finger off of my rainbow hair, showing how sassy I was. "Well, if you ever want a hand, come to me...." He said, fading into the darkness of the street corner.

So I walked up to the Nexo Sakura Watashi dance room to meet with th boys, when I got off the elevator, I saw that the band was already waiting for me. "Hello!!! My name is Kirito, I'm guessing your Wilow Magicae, OwO?" said, with a curious face. "Yes, it's true..." I said, with blush. Afer all, he had the cutest face!!!1!1!1!0^0! "Okay, well, the rest of the bad is in the dance room, go see us soon, Willow!!" He ran off, with a blush as well.... I had a blush too, after meating with such a sexy man!!!

So after 2 hours, I went to the dace room. A boy with blonde hair, freckles, and he was much prettier then MACY at SHCOOL who's dating RYAN, I H8 YOU RYAN, WHY DID YOU HOLD HANDZ WITH LILLY WHILE WE WERE DATING BACK IN 5TH GRAD????!? "Hey, Willow, wanna see my cool dance?" He said, with a smirk. "No!!!!1!1!1! I know ur implying something sectual!!!!1!1!1!" I said, with my blush going blusher and my cat ears purring. "Oh come on, it'll be fun...." He dragged me to the brroom closet.


	2. Da boy in the clozet!!! (11+!1!1!1)

O^O so we wentz to the brom closet, and he started to do the name nae uwu, and we toucheds the butts and licked but he licked me more!!!1!1! 

So we left the brom clozet and everyone looks at us, and I got a lil blush, and my doggy ears purked "Why are you looking at us, u~u????" I said, my blush getting blusher "we know what u did!!!!!" Kirtio said, and he got a lil blushy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta ends it here!!! There's a glitch that stops the whole thing from being published and it cuts off


End file.
